Meet You There
by Seddie
Summary: Song Fic Kagome gets sent back to her time and won't be able to come back. What does Inuyasha do to see her again?


This story is based on a theory that after the Shikon no Tama is put back together and Naraku is destroyed that Kagome gets sent back to her time and will never ever get back to the feudal era. This is Inuyasha's take on it through a song fic. I own the idea for this fic, I made it up when I was listening to the song in car yesterday on the long drive to my Aunts and Uncles house to see my cousins baby, the only thing I don't own is the characters and the show Inuyasha.

~ * ~ * ~

~Now you're gone   
I wonder why you left me here   
I think about it on and on and on and on and on again~

Inuyasha's eyes lowered to the well, or, what was left to it anyways. After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome had fell back into the well, dropped the full Shikon no Tama on the ground before doing so. Inuyasha and the others had watched in horror as a large bolt of lightning shot from the sky and destroyed the well, locking Kagome on the other side forever.

~ I know you're never coming back   
But I hope that you can hear me   
I'm waiting to hear from you   
Until I do~

"She's gone…" the words slowly made their way out of the hanyou's mouth. "I'm never going to see her again…" the words meant nothing to him, this couldn't be true! Kagome always came back, and nothing was going to change that!

"She'll be back…she'll be coming back through there anytime now." Inuyasha said, he put his foot on a piece of stone which exploded out of the well.

Shippou watched Inuyasha from behind, his ears were pressed down on his hair, and a small tear rolled down his cheek. 'He doesn't realized it yet…' he thought. 'He don't want to realize it…'

~ You're gone away   
I'm left alone   
A part of me is gone   
And I'm not moving on~

"Hurry up, wench!" Inuaysha bellowed, he looked down into the hole the well was once built around. "I'm not going to wait all day for you!" 'Yes I am…' he finished off in his head. 'I'll wait here as long as it takes for you to come back…' with that, he dropped the Shikon no Tama down the well hole and watched, and waited.

"Come on! Hurry up!" he yelled.

"…Inuyasha…." Shippou spoke quietly. "They are looking for you back at the village…"

"Tell them to wait…" Inuyasha said. "Kagome and I will be there in a minute…"

Shippou's ears perked. "Inuyasha…"

~ So wait for me   
I know the day will come~

"Go on, Shippou! Let me be!" Inuyasha boomed. When the quick scratching noises of the kitsune running away met his ears, Inuyasha turned back to the hole. "Kagome! Hurry up!"

He bit his bottom lip and thought back to the destruction of the well. He then looked down into the darkness, a slight shimmer coming from the Shikon no Tama was all he could see. "She's not coming…she can't…" his heart sank as the realization that the girl wasn't able to come back floated into his head and settled. "This can't be…"

~ I'll meet you there   
No matter where life takes me to   
I'll meet you there   
And even if I need you here   
I'll meet you there ~

Inuyasha felt rage building in his whole being as he turned up to the sky. "KAGOME!" he yelled before running off into the forest. He roared out her name again and smashed his fist through a tree.

The hanyou watched as the tree fell over, his eyes narrowed and he angled towards another tree, smashing that one too.

Inuyasha then sank to his knees, facing the field where the smashed well was located. A feeling of warm tears welling in his eyes made his gasp a little.

~ I wish I could have told you   
The things I kept inside   
But now I guess it's just too late~

'Kagome I love you please come back…" Inuyasha thought, allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks. His head shot upwards as a thought came to him. 'She never knew how I felt…maybe… now that she's back in her own time…and the full Shikon no Tama is here with me…she feels that I don't need her anymore…'  

He stood upand slowly made his way over to the well, then jumped down the broke hole in the earth.

~ So many things remind me of you   
I hope that you can hear me   
I miss you   
This is goodbye   
One last time ~

Inuyasha reached down and picked up the Shikon no Tama and then jumped back out of the hole. He held the jewel up in the sun, and with another tear rolling down his cheek he smiled.

~ Your gone away, I'm left alone,   
a part of me is gone and I'm not movin on,   
so wait for me, I know the day will come   
I'll meet you there, no matter where life takes me to,   
I'll meet you there, and even if I need you here I'll meet you there   
Your gone away, I'm left alone,   
a part of me is gone and I'm not movin on,   
so wait for me, I know the day will come   
I'll meet you there, no matter where life takes me to,   
I'll meet you there, and even if I need you here I'll meet you there~

"Oh…Shikon no Tama…" Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Please…grant me this….allow Kagome to know how I feel about her…and please…find a way for us to be together again…" the Shikon no Tama exploded into a purple light and disappeared.

Inuyasha looked back at the well, it was still broken. He sighed heavily and walked back through the forest towards the town.

~ And where I go you'll be there with me   
Forever you'll be right here with me~

That night Inuyasha settled down on the roof of Kaede's hut, he looked up at the stars and sighed. He never wanted to go on without Kagome with him…it was so unbelievable to him that he could feel this way over someone.

'Is the Shikon no Tama going to grant me this wish?' he thought, his eyes shimmered in the moonlight as he jumped down from the roof. 'Is it going to allow me to be happy? Will it bring her back?'

He looked up at the sky, a bright beam of light shot down through the air and seemed to be landing off in the forest. "That's where the well is…" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he ran off towards the well.

~ I'll meet you there   
No matter where life takes me   
I'll meet you there~

Inuyasha stopped short at the well, the light was shining down on the well hole. '…She's not here.' Inuyasha thought as he walked up to the light. '…maybe…if I go through…' he held his breath and walked out into the light. A great jolt took his body and sucked it down into the well, and when he hit the bottom he black out.

Inuyasha awakened to the sound of soft crying. His ears pricked and he opened his eyes, he was in a small hut like thing with a well in the middle of it. 'Its Kagome's shrine…' he thought as he jumped up, he looked down into the well.

Kagome was on her knees, she was elbows down in the dirt at the bottom of the well, crying. "Bring me back! Damn you! Bring me back!" she bellowed. "PLEASE! I HAVE TO GET BACK!!!!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyes trembled. "…I'm…up here…"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stopped her crying and stood up; she slowly turned around and looked up at the hanyou who was watching her from the top of the well. The look that came onto Kagome's face made Inuyasha twitch slightly, she looked so sad…and yet…so happy to see him there. 

Inuyasha jumped down into the well and looked at her. "Kagome…" he reached out and hugged her close to him. He didn't care now if he could get back home or not at this time…he was with Kagome…and that's all that mattered to him.

~ And even if I need you   
I'll meet you there~


End file.
